Trick And Treat
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Goenji y Kazemaru era unos muñecos de un pequeño niño, pero se muda de casa con un nuevo muñeco y este los deja abandonados así que ellos cobran vida, con tal de que el niño pague por lo que le hizo a los muñecos (song-fic) especial de halloween.


_**Hola cositas lindas, a pesar de que ya termino la noche de halloween seguimos festejando y aquí les va el siguiente song-fic, a leer.**_

* * *

 **TRICK AND TREAT**

?: Llego el día.

?: Esta nos lo pagas, Atsuya.

 **Se esconde, se esconde en la profunda niebla**  
 **Una voz que hace enloquecer**  
 **No dudes, no dudes y en las entrañas de este**  
 **Interminable bosque** **adentrate**

Atsuya, un chico de cabello rojo pálido ojos anaranjados, su vestimenta totalmente negro y es muy agresivo en ciertas cosas. En la noche de brujas caminaba por un bosque tenebroso, acompañado por la fría niebla, el canto de los búhos y con la luz de la luna en su suave resplandor, ¿por qué caminaba en ese lugar? Él se disponía a encontrar una casa, su viejo hogar, después de casi 10 años de haberse mudado de residencia; pero él había olvidado unos dos muñecos en esa casa, así que decidió regresar después de tantos años para encontrar esos juguetes, aunque en su infancia no los cuido muy bien, siempre los maltrataba y los descuidaba, cuando estaba a la venta otro muñeco nuevo al mercado en donde vía este los deja abandonados, convivía más con su nuevo juguete y lo cuidaba muy bien, en cambio con los otros dos no fue así y se quedaron en el olvido.

Su familia empacaba para la mudanza, encontrando cosas de valor en el sótano, hasta que buscaron a dos muñecos desgarrados y sucios con muy mal aspecto; la mamá se lo había regresado al pequeño Atsuya que era el propietario pero no le dio importancia y los dejo ahí abandonados. Pasaron días, semanas, meses y años cuando esa casa se volvió antigua y desgastada, sin embargo, una pareja vivía en esa tenebrosa casa, un chico peli largo y azul y otro moreno peli pincho y crema. Esa pareja es sumamente extraña y peligrosa, cada año en la noche de Halloween atraen a los niños diciéndoles que si los siguen les darán muchos dulces y serán felices para siempre, cuando en realidad, quieren quedarse con algo de ellos, todo esto lo hacen para buscar a un niño en especial.

 **De prisa, de prisa si no te apuras te arrepentirás**  
 **De perder la ocasión**  
 **No dudes, no dudes acércate sin miedo**  
 **Que se acerca ya la diversión**

Atsuya siguió su camino en el bosque, se arrepintió de haber entrado en ese lugar pero era el camino más corto, ya que si tomaría la carretera tardaría hasta el día siguiente para llegar a su destino, se hartó de caminar y de solo ver bastantes árboles, así que decidió sentarse bajo de uno para descansar, la niebla empezaba a subir de tonalidad y con la luz de la luna iluminando su perfil cerraba lentamente sus ojos hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido.

Minutos después despertó, la niebla ya no estaba pero enfrente de sus ojos estaba una casa negra, vieja y desgastada con unos cuervos volaban encima de ella con sus cantos desgarradores.

Atsuya: ¿qué es este lugar?

?: ¡Nuestro hogar!

Atsuya: ¡AAAAAh! –De la nada habían aparecido dos chicos por los lados de Atsuya, haciendo que este se asustara- ¿qui….enes son ustedes?

?: Yo soy Kazemaru y él es mi pareja Goenji –respondió amablemente.

Goenji: no te asustes, no te haremos nada- estos dos vestían de traje marrón-.

Kazemaru: es más te invitamos a nuestra casa, de seguro tienes hambre, ahí te espera un gran banquete y unos dulces que queras comer.

Atsuya: no tengo hambre –pero su estómago dijo todo lo contrario- está bien, iré con ustedes- respondió de mal humor, haciendo que los dos extraños se les formaran una sonrisa- pero que sea rápido que tengo un recorrido por hacer –les exijo- no lo sé, pero sus nombres me suenan familiar, no recuerdo muy bien.

Goenji: no hay problema, vamos.

Al entrar a esa casa, los dueños hicieron pasar al invitado en un solo empujón, para Atsuya no le agrado así que quería golpearlos para hacerlos pagar, pero algo lo sorprendió, por dentro la casa estaba intacta, limpia y ordenada como de una mansión se trataba, quien diría que por fuera de un hogar sería destrozado pero por su interior estaría intacto. De repente los dueños tomaron cada uno una mano de Atsuya y le depositaron unos ligeros besos, el chico se avergonzó y se giró para ver al peli azul con enojo, pero ese enojo se transformó en susto cuando Kazemaru levanto un poco la vista, Atsuya pudo lograr mirar que el ojo del dueño era color sangre, cosa que un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo así que lo dejo pasar.

 **Una fragancia acanelada te comenzara a invadir**  
 **Y el fingir estar en soledad tu miel en hiel transformara**  
 **La amargura debes olvidar y con dulzura delirar**  
 **Los muros de este sueño sin final**  
 **Te cuidaran si duermes**

Kazemaru: vamos, siéntate aquí mientras Goenji y yo preparamos la mesa –acerco a Atsuya a un sofá haciéndolo sentar en el con una mesita enfrente-.

Goenji: Te habías ido por mucho tiempo de tu antiguo hogar –le ofrecía un café con canela, Atsuya lo acepto- eres un niño muy malo.

Atsuya: yo no he hecho nada malo –respondió dándole un sorbo a la bebida-.

Kazemaru: -le sonríe alegremente- ya te acordaras, vamos Goenji.

Los dueños dejaron al chico solo en la sala, una cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Atsuya era un cuadro con una foto en ella, en la fotografía se puede apreciar a un niño de unos 4 años tal vez, abrazando a unos muñecos, ese niño se le veía muy feliz. Atsuya estaba cerca de la fotografía viéndolo detalladamente.

Atsuya: estos muñecos, son…

Goenji: bonita foto ¿no lo crees?

Atsuya: ¿eh? –Había sido interrumpido por los dueños- sí, ¿quién es el niño?

Kazemaru: nuestro antiguo amigo; la cena ya está servida.

Goenji y Kazemaru se acercaron al invitado, lo tomaron de las manos hasta que lo llevaron al comedor, al llegar Atsuya encontró una gran cantidad de comida en la mesa, todo con un gran aroma y exquisito.

Atsuya: pero, no podré comer todo esto –dijo al sentarse en una de las sillas-.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, solo come lo que puedas.

Atsuya: está bien –empezó con darle una mordida a un pan de chocolate- esta delicioso.

Goenji: qué bueno que te guste, adelante come.

Atusuya: -Obedeciendo al peli crema Atsuya siguió disgustando de la deliciosa comida; llego la hora en la que el invitado estaba satisfecho con el banquete- eh, mmmm –se sentía un poco aturdido después de comer.

Kazemaru: ¿qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo?

Atsuya: no es nada, solo quiero acostarme.

Goenji: ven, te llevamos a una habitación para que duermas.

Atsuya: pero no puedo, tengo que seguir con mi viaje.

Kazemaru: no Atsuya, ahí afuera es muy peligroso, así que te quedas a dormir –le dijo en forma de regaño-.

Atsuya: esta…bien.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrieron y se adentraron al cuarto, la habitación estaba completamente limpia, la cama era muy amplia y bien tendida con unos osos de peluches alrededor y encima de ella y unas dos sillas cerca de una ventana.

Atsuya: -se acostó encima de la cama y el sueño le había ganado- buenas noches –dijo este último con cansancio y otra vez se volvió a dormir-.

Goenji: el café con canela, si funciono.

 **La ilusión hipnótica tarde o temprano te ahogara**  
 **Pero no es algo divertido si ojos vendados no estas**  
 **Donde camines ten cuidado porque mis manos te van a rozar**  
 **Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies**  
 **Que tu cuerpo me darás**

Unas horas después Atsuya empezaba a despertar pero solo veía oscuridad, y era porque sus ojos eran tapados por un trapo blanco, sin embargo, sentía que algo le había pasado a su cuerpo, se quitó el trapo de sus y observo que su cuerpo ya no era como es, era un niño pequeño de cuatro años vestido de blanco. Goenji y Kazemaru que se encontraban sentados en las sillas de la habitación observándolo con unas sonrisas.

Atsuya: ¿qué me paso? ¿Por qué luzco de esta manera?

Goenji: no te paso nada malo y descuida pronto regresaras a tu cuerpo normal.

Kazemaru: por ahora vamos a divertirnos.

El peli azul cargo entre sus brazos al pequeño Atsuya, ambos se lo llevaron al sótano, solo que este lugar lucía cómo una sala de juegos con carros, muñecos entre otros juguetes. Kazemaru había colocado a Atsuya en un carrito y empezaron a jugar con él, para decir verdad, el chico lo había pasado bien aunque ya no era un niño, pero lucía como uno así que lo iba a conservar como secreto.

Goenji: qué bueno que te está divirtiendo, como en aquel tiempo –pensó este mientras observaba a su pareja bailando divertidamente con Atsuya tomándolo de las manos- es mi turno Kazemaru –ahora era él quien bailaba con el pequeño.

Atsuya: -pasaron las horas dando así las diez de la noche, se la paso muy divertido con los dueños de la casa, cosa que nunca había hecho hace muchos años; pero de nuevo el cansancio lo invadía así que se acercó a un gran oso de peluche blanco, se fue acurrucando en el oso de felpa hasta que otra vez se volvió a dormir-.

Goenji y Kazemaru quienes recogían los juguetes observaron que Atsuya se volvió a dormir, en cuanto terminaron de limpiar la sala de juegos entre los brazos del peli crema se lo llevaron otra vez a la habitación y lo recostaron de nuevo en la cama.

 **Oculta de dudas durante un tiempo**  
 **Se hizo insospechable la única verdad**  
 **Fueron mudas citas donde el pecado**  
 **Tan bajo cayo que amor se hizo llamar**

En los sueños de Atsuya se podría decir que "recordaba" su infancia, cuando vivía en su antigua casa, sus padres, su hermano, inclusive hasta sus dos muñecos favoritos que se divertía con ellos, jugando todos los días con sus mejores amigos como él los consideraba, para Atsuya esos muñecos eran especiales para él, hasta creía que tenían vida propia y les puso un nombre a los dos.

Atsuya: a ti te llamare Kazemaru –dijo cuándo abrazaba con fuerza a un muñeco, que con estambre azulado disimulaba ser su cabello- y a ti te llamare, Goenji – el estambre que llevaba en la cabeza del juguete era puntiagudo y crema- ustedes son mis mejores amigos –dijo para luego abrazar a sus juguetes-.

Esos días fueron los más tranquilos e inocentes en la vida del chico de ojos naranjas; pero, un día cambio totalmente su actitud, repentinamente ya no era alegre si no que era agresivo, empezaba a maltratar cualquier cosa que se venga en su camino inclusive a sus dos muñecos, los des costuraba, golpeaba, los tiraba en un charco pero luego los abrazaba, es decir que, expresaba su "amor" por medio de enojo hacía esos pobres juguetes, cuando compro un nuevo muñeco, con los otro dos fue más agresivo que antes; llego el día en el que Atsuya y su familia se mudaría de hogar, el de ojos naranja no le tomo importancia a esos dos muñecos que eran sus amigos, así que los dejo abandonados en su antigua casa.

 **La luz fue vista por unos ojos traicioneros**  
 **Prófugos de oscuridad**  
 **Ni en sombras presentía cuan peligrosamente**  
 **Se estaba acercando a su final**

Atsuya de nuevo empezaba a despertar, otra vez su vista fue cubierta por unas vendas blancas con la diferencia que solo uno de sus ojos estaba descubierto, pudo visualizar a Goenji y Kazemaru en una de las esquinas de la habitación sentados en el suelo hablando tranquilamente entre risas rodeándolos varias calabazas con caras de terror, la luz naranja viniendo de las calabazas era el encargado de iluminar la habitación, dicha luz hacía sombra a los dueños del hogar, pero las sombras de ellos era muy pequeño como el tamaño de un juguete.

Atsuya: no puede ser –en ese momento le llego un dolor de cabeza, le llegaba recuerdos muy rápido, se veía él y sus dos muñecos uno peli azul y el otro peli crema, iguales a Goenji y Kazemaru- ellos son…mis muñecos.

Goenji: vaya ya despertaste –Atsuya concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el peli crema y su pareja lo observaban, los ojos de ambos cambiaron de color a un tono naranja, cosa que le dio miedo a Atsuya.

Kazemaru: Al parecer, ya sabes quienes somos –le quita las vendas de sus ojos- vamos no tengas miedo, solo sonríe – con sus dedos jugaba con los labios de Atsuya, haciéndolo dibujar una sonrisa-.

Atsuya: -no lo podría creer, sus antiguos muñecos estaban vivos, eran reales de carne propia, después de todo él piensa que no son malas personas- son ustedes Goenji, Kazemaru, por eso jugaron conmigo.

Kazemaru: así es, queríamos recordarte lo bien que la pasábamos juntos.

Goenji: pero, nos abandonaste.

Atsuya: ¿eh? –Recordó que dejo a sus dos muñecos abandonados en su antiguo hogar- esperen, yo no quería…

Goenji: eres un niño malo Atsuya.

Kazemaru: nosotros que nos divertíamos, de repente cambias tu actitud y desquitas tu ira con nosotros.

Goenji: eso no tiene perdón Atsuya.

Atsuya: ¡DEJENME SOLO! –empujo a ambos provocando que se cayeran al suelo, Atsuya aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo de la habitación, para salir de ese lugar-.

 **Mi chico malo ¿Cómo es que te has llegado a despertar?**  
 **Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta los nuestros vamos a vendar**  
 **Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa no nos vuelvas a preocupar**  
 **Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**  
 **Regresa al escenario**

Atsuya corría por el pasillo oscuro de la casa pero parecía que era interminable, por más que él corra el pasillo se repetía una y otra vez. Después de esa pesadilla encontró las escaleras pero resbalo por el escalón, provocando que se lastimara uno de sus pies; veía que ya estaba cerca de la entrada principal, con el pie lastimado empezó a correr o al menos lo intentaba, pero a paso lento.

Ahora es el momento de que sufras…

Atsuya: Kazemaru –se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras venir de su antiguo amigo.

Esta nos la pagas…

Atsuya: Goenji –ahora era el peli crema quien hablo; comenzaba a asustarse enserio el pobre chico lo único que quiere ahora es salir de ese lugar antes que algo malo suceda.

Concentrado en salir de aquella casa y centrado su vista en la puerta no se fijó que en el piso había un agujero, topo con el hoyo y termino cayendo en el suelo; de repente apareció un muñeco de trapo en la pierna de Atsuya disimulando que lo abrazaba, su rostro era terrorífica que solo podría ver al chico con una sonrisa diabólica.

 **Hey, me lo darás**

Atsuya: -Dijo ese muñeco cerca del chico, esas palabras asustaron mucho al pobre- ¿Qué…quieren de mí?

Sentirás lo que nosotros sentimos…

 **¿Por qué tiembla así tu cuerpo y tu mirada se perdió otra vez?**  
 **Dime si tú te atreverías de mi leche tibia beber**  
 **Ven aquí dentro que este cuarto está muy caliente a más no poder**  
 **Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos para tu fianza bastara**

Goenji: nos hiciste muchas cosas malas niño Atsuya –dijo apareciendo de un lado de la sala principal-.

Kazemaru: y llego el momento que tú pagues por todo lo que nos hiciste –apareció por el otro lado de la Sala-.

Atsuya: yo… ¿yo qué les hice? –pregunto muy asustado-.

Kazemaru: ¿no recuerdas que nos hiciste?, ya te lo dije, nosotros nos divertíamos, jugábamos juntos, inclusive te cuidábamos, fuimos tu consuelo cuando estabas triste.

Goenji: pero nos cambias por otro muñeco mejor, de repente cambias tu actitud y desquitas tu ira con nosotros.

Atsuya: yo…

Kazemaru: cuando tu madre nos encontró en el sótano, estábamos felices por volver a verte.

Goenji: pero nos desechaste cual muñecos de trapos, te queríamos y así ¿nos lo pagas? Con desprecio, nos remplazaste por otro juguete mejor.

Atsuya: yo no sabía, que se sentirían de esa forma.

K/G: ¡PUES YA VES QUE SI! –Ambos se acercaban poco a poco a Atsuya-.

Atsuya: ¿pero cómo, es que lucen cómo chicos reales?

Kazemaru: después de que te mudaste de hogar, pasó un largo tiempo.

Goenji: hace diez años, en esta misma fecha la luz de la luna nos iluminaba.

Kazemaru: y el mismo diablo vino y nos dio vida propia.

 **Dame la dicha de tenerte ahora mismo sin poder huir**  
 **No tienes otra alternativa es cosa de vivir o de morir**  
 **La empalagosa miel que emana bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**  
 **Dame el permiso de tenerte sin poder huir**

Atsuya: me…están asustando.

Goenji: qué raro, el chico agresivo siente miedo, pues a nosotros no nos importa.

Atsuya: ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Kazemaru: tu cuerpo.

Atsuya: ¿QUÉ?

Goenji: lo que escuchaste, danos tu cuerpo y así pagaras por todo el daño que nos hiciste.

Atsuya: eso nunca.

Kazemaru: si no será así de las buenas, será por las malas –el peli azul junto con el peli crema sacaron de sus bolsillos uno cuchillos carnicero-.

Atsuya: no me hagan nada, por favor.

Goenji: te acuerdas de tu hermano Shiro.

Atsuya: ¿qué? ¿Saben que le paso?

Kazemaru: si, el motivo por el que nunca regreso contigo, es porque nosotros lo matamos.

Atsuya: ¿ustedes…lo? –las lágrimas invadían su rostro- ustedes ¿cómo pudieron?

Goenji: porque nos hizo recordarte, por eso lo matamos niño malo.

Kazemaru: pero ahora que te tenemos en persona –el peli azul y Goenji ya se encontraban cerca de Atsuya- haremos que te reúnas con él, aquí justo ahora en tu antiguo hogar.

Atsuya: perdónenme.

K/G: ¡YA ES TARDE!

En esa antigua casa desgastada, encontrada en el bosque se escuchó muy fuerte el grito aterrador de un chico, sufriendo de dolor siendo invadido por el miedo, pero aquel grito fue camuflada por el canto de los cuervos volando entre la niebla, en esa noche de Halloween, una víctima más de la pareja, más bien, de los muñecos.

 **¡Dame el placer!**

Entre la niebla fría en medio del bosque, en ese mismo bosque en uno de los árboles se encontraba sentado Atsuya, más bien, el cuerpo sin vida de Atsuya, con la boca, ropa y manos ensangrentadas con varias puñaladas en el cuerpo provocados por un cuchillo y unos cuantos cabellos tapaban los ojos del cuerpo, por los lados de sus manos tiene a dos muñecos peli azul y peli crema, sonriendo pero manchados de la misma sangre del chico que ellos mataron; con la muerte de Atsuya, Goenji y Kazemaru volverán a hacer muñecos para toda la vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Bueno cositas con este terminamos con el especial de Halloween, nos vemos en la continuación de suki kirai, sayonarita.**_


End file.
